Morrowind: The Crystal Blades
by draith500
Summary: Three people who one day had there path's cross by unfourtunate incidences have to fight the emipire for three mystical blades created by the gods in order to save the world, R and R plz!
1. David's little quest

**_MORROWIND_**

**_THE CRYSTAL BLADES_**

**_PROLOGUE_**

* * *

**David sat on his couch where he watched a glowing orb that was giving an anouncement from the emperials, morrowind always used magic to make things as simple as possible.A man wearing black and blue armor was on a stand speaking to "the people". The man from the orb was giving a report about three recently discovered islands, there was currently a battle between the villages to who would own it. "...So as you can see, we cannot allow any unauthorized persons to enter any of the three islands. If you are found there however... the war will take care of your ability to not listen to your government." said the armored man.**

**"also" he began again "we will be decreasing the curfew time, if anyone is found out after 9:00 they shall be arrested." David rolled his eyes at the announcement, "i cant believe those stupid imperials, ugh!" David then opened a box and the orb emediatly disapeared into the box in a flash of bright light, he then slammed the box close. He then put the box under a shelf in the room he was currently in, there was a brown couchin the center of the room, a kitchen on the northern side, the shelve on the eastern side, and the door on the south that lead outside, he was on the westside where the door to his room was.**

**He went over to the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards, he pulled out a cup and poured a blue liquid out of a pitcher and into his glass. he took a few sips and sat down on his coutch, he puuled out a large book with large metal currsivewords written across it spelling "The Argonian Legends". He was flipping through the pages glancing at the pictures, some of them showed "lizard men" with armor and weapons slaying mythical creatures. He heard a knock on the door, he carefully set down the book and went over to the door.**

**When he opened the door he saw his neighbor with a box in his hands, "um... hey john... what brings you here?" asked David eyeing the box, "and whats with the box?" John looked at the box then back a David, "oh this? i was actually going to ask you a favor?" David sighed. "what do you want?" he said in a complaining voice. "its nothing big, i was just wonder if you could go to the alchamest down near the northern shore and pick up package, i would but i dont have the time." David looked outside, the sun was brightly shineing on the entire village, "okay fine... how much am i getting?" John opened his box, "how about... 250gp?" David Sighed again, "okay fine." john smiled, "thank you so much!" **

**David was about to leave when he stopped for a moment, "Wait! its not moon dust again is it?" John looked surprised, "now c'mon David! you know i gave that up!" David looked at him dead in the eye, "okay" said David before going back into his house, he went into his room and got his supplies for the trip, he also brought an iron saber for protection. he then left his house and headed north, it would be a bit of a long trip, but for 250 gp... it was worth it**


	2. Heading north

**_MORROWIND_**

**_THE CRYSTAL BLADES_**

**__**

**_CH.2 HEADING NORTH_ **

_

* * *

_

David began to head north once he left the village, he was in a deef forset filled with green pines and even small swampy ponds scattered throughout it. He was wondering what it was that john wanted from the alchamist, prehapes it was some kind of furniture... he hoped not, he diddnt want to drag a big chunk of wood all the way from the northern shore. David was examining the beautiful view of the outdoors, since it was only about11:30 the sun was just about shineing over the entire forest. He was a bit nervous that he might get mugged by highway men, it happened all the time to people. He shook his head and decided not too worry about it, it was broad daylight and he knew no onw would rob him now.

He decided he would stay at the ebony mine since he knew the owner who would be more then happy to let him stay for a while. David paused because he hear a rustleing in the trees, he then slowly turned around getting ready to draw his saber. "hello?" said David in nervous tone, he knew that there might have been someone in the trees, not a highway man... but mabye somthing much more dangerous. David drew his saber, it made a slight screech as he removed it from his sheeth. The blade glistened slightly in the sun's light. he paused...and listened... all he heard were birds cherping and the sound of the soothing wind.

Suddenly a sherikin came from seemingly nowhere and almost struck his face, luckily he block it with his saber, David's heart began to pound harder as he got in a fighting stance. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled into the trees, he wasnt really sure who the hell he was speaking to. suddenly he heard a voice... it was a womans voice, "oh god im so sorry!" it said. Suddenly a young lady jumped from out of one of the trees, she was a dark elf like David, she had a shaply figure and held some kind of bow, she also seemed to be wearing chitin armor. "Im sorry i thought you were dereth!" David was confused, "who" he asked, "Dereth" she began "...you DO know dereth right?" David shook his head.

"Um... your not from here are you?" David paused, "where exactly IS here?" He asked, the woman looked around, "oh, well this isnt the village, there a village in a cavern near by... i attacked at you because i thought you were Dereth... Dereth is this evil demon thats been harrasing us for as long as we can remember." David cocked his eye brow, "do i REALLY look like a demon?" She giggled slightly, "well no but... it was just your cloths i suppose... sorry, are you ok?" David looked at his body for a moment to make sure he was."Well from the looks of it.. yes im fine thank you... im David bye the way" he said offering a hand shake, she shook his hans, "um... just call me M." she said. "M... erm, well ok. nice to meet you... i think."

"Please let me offer you a place to stay for a while, you must have traveled very far to get here." she said smileing kindly. David hesitated, "actually... my village is relativly close... but thank you." M thought for a moment, "i see... well there must be SOMTHING i can do for you." she said scratching her head, "well... since i attacked you... how about i just give you this" She said pulling out a silver claymore. "here this is a shardslayer, i use arrows not swords, so go ahead you keep it." David was amazed at the sword, it was very long and had the luster of diamond, it had strange symbols engraved into it. "well... i really... dont know what to say... um thank you, i was heading to the northern shore... looks like i got more good then bad out of it!"

"Really?" asked M, "whats near the northern shore?" she asked politely, "huh? oh just this alchamist that has somthing that belongs to my freind... im just geting it for him." M smiled a bit, "Well thats awfully nice of you... well i wish you luck David!" She said putting her hand on his shoulder, "well i need to get going... so long traveler!" She said disapearing into the tree tops. "um... bye" said David. He then slowly turned around and contiued from where he left off...


	3. True power

**_MORROWIND_**

**_THE CRYSTAL BLADES_**

**_CH.3 TRUE POWER_ **

_

* * *

_

"Okay okay... i dont get this..." said David looking at the map holding upsidedown then turning it from side to side. "How the hell do you get lost here... its not the first time ive been here!... im hungry... and thirsty... and somthing-ow!" he said smacking a bug off his neck, "keeps biting me!" David then crushed the map in his hand, "this...isnt hapening..." he said griting his teeth. "oh but it is!" said a voice coming from his right, he drew his blade and scaned the area... nothing but forest. "w-who's there?" he asked very nervous, he usually wasnt nervous... but somthing in the air made him that way. suddenly a figure came out of a nearby bush.

"Heh heh, do not fear! my name is Hesu young one!" it was a man, he was hunched and had ragidy cloth's with many holes in them. "oh! are you ok?" asked David now putting his blade away. The old man gave a freindly smile, "Oh dont worry about me, i actually came to give you somthing David!" He said pulling a bag off his shoulder. "oh ok... wait?... how the hell do you know my name?" asked David. The old man laughed, "not important, you worry to much for someone of your age... of course this IS a time to be worried... vvardenfell IS in terrible danger."

David paused and thought for a moment, hopeing that mabye he could intupret what he meant by that, but nothing came. "What exactly do you mean?" he asked, the old man diddnt ask, instead he dragged the bag toward David and opened it, inside was gleaming Daedric armor... only it was silver and had a mournhold imperial helmet that covered the entire face it was too was silver in color. "oh... i dont have money on me, i would bu-" David looked up at the man, but he was gone, he looked behind him and ell around him... nowhere. "um...Hesu?" David waited... no answer.

David stared at the bag of armor, _' what?... did he really leave this armor here? well should i take it... was i meant too... is it a trap?' _David decided to take the bag, he swung it over his shoulder... no trap. At that moment he opened the bag and took out all of the Armor within its contents. he found a gray robe also in the bag, David put on all of the armorexcept for the helmet, and then put a robe over it. he put the helmet in the bag and then began to walk forward, the armor was very heavy, but was just as comfortable.

David was so confused... armor... why? He knew it wasnt somthing he should be upset about but instead be very happy about. so he walked down the brown path and diddnt let the feeling that somthing wasnt right get to him.As he continued to head down the path things start to be recognized, "yes! if i keep heading east ill get to balmora!" David kept heading through the woodspassing many trees and then he head up asmall mountain and when he reached the top, he saw a kingdom not too far away, "Balmora..." he said with a deep breath of fresh air. but his smile of relief became a frown when he saw somthing... smoke... and fire... that wasnt normal at all!

* * *

There ya have it... well heres the deal, if ya want to have your character in it... just ask, ill be more then happy, sorry there short, i have very little time when i get home, but ill try to make them longer!


	4. Balmoras revenge

**_MORROWIND_**

**_THE CRYSTAL BLADES_**

**__**

**_CH.4 BALMORA'S BATTLE_ **

_

* * *

_

David was shocked at the sight of the burning village, what was he to do? Should he leave? should he go down there and kill everyone there? Suddenly David had a violent flashback, _David was young teenager with his dark elf family, he was hideing in a corner as his village was being raided, the door on the opposite side of the room was violently being knocked down, evetntualy the door gave and soliders...human soliders came in with maces and began violently killing his family. blood splattered on the wall asDavid heard the screams of his mother and father... everything went black. he then rembers himself standing over a hundred bodies with a bloody dwarvin sword in his hand... "... humans... thats all they do... is kill for there own greed... they posses no soul... _end flashback. David looked at the village.

He then took out the helmet in his bag, suddenly somthing fell out of his helmet and hit the ground with a thump, he picked up the object. It was a red book titled "The War of the Four Gods" David ignored the book and put it in his bag, he then slipt on his silver helmet. it covered his face in almost total darkness, he could see however... and with it on, he felt powerful. David drew his silver Claymore and headed for the village, within 4 minutes he had reached Balmora's towering Gates that were now trapled to the ground. He carefully entered the village, the sounds of screams could be hear everywhere. Houses were still in contact but some were on fire... he knew he could stop this dreadful pillage.

David carefully headed down one of the alleyways of the village, there were cream colored two storie houses completely surrounding him. suddenly one of the doors in the back alley way bursted open, a young women came out running screaming for help as a dark skelatal spirit wearing a black hooded cloakfloating on aircame from behind her and shoved his hand into her spine and killed her instantly. It laughed evily, "you shall be my bitch you worthless scum!" it said removing the clothing from the body. "Hey!" Shouted david running toward the spirit while his blade shmmered in the sun. David swund at it... the silver had a reaction to the demon... it affected it!

"W-who are you?... th-that ARMOR!... you paladin scum!" it said running toward David. David swung his blade swiftly as a black substance poured out of the demon like blood would. "i...dont die... THE DARK LORD SHALT RISE FROM THE ASHES OF VVARDENFELL PALADIN!" it said as it evaporated into black powder. David wasnt scared at the moment... his adrenaline was rushing a thousand miles an hour. He stept over the dead womans baody and continued down the alley, when he reached the end he saw Balmora's guards fighting off a few more of those demons. David ran into the fray and began to swing at the demons. He swung once "you stupid!" 2 demons fell in defeat, "souless!" he swung again, "Disgusting!" another 3 fell into a pile of ashes, "DEMONS!" the next thing he knew... all of the demons were defeated.

"what in the gods?" said one of the guards in shock, "how did you kill so many?" he asked. one of the guards answered for David, "he's got a silver blade... good paladin... you must help us... as you can see our village is in danger... please great Crusader... help us." David looked at them for a moment, "what do you think ive been doing the last few minutes?" he said and smiled, even though they couldnt see it...


	5. Balmoras revenge 2

MORROWIND

THE CRYSTAL BLADES

David stood over several piles of black grave dust, his armor and and silver claymore shimmering in the sun that was leaking through the smoke clouds. one of the guards that was wearing a tan colored armor made up from bone put his steel sword in the sheeth by his side and then began to speak. "paladin, what is your name?" David was about to speak but somthing deep within him told him not to tell them his real name, "eh..um... call me D-...um, Devan." the guard seemed a bit curious to why it took him so long to tell him his name, but now wasnt the time to worry, they needed to save balmora.

"very well, Sir Devan, please follow us!" he said running across a small bridge that lead to the eastern area of town, without hesitation David followed. 'im not a knight? i cant even fight... how am i doing this... it has to be the armor!' thought david looking at his silver guantlet, David's thoughts were interupted by 3 of the ghostly demons that burtsed out of one of the houses nearby. the guards withdrew there weapons and began swinging at them, there weapons went strait through them as if they had not solidity what -so -ever. "what the oblivion! there invincible!" said one of the guards, he seemed to be losing his sanity. David ran toward one of the demons jumped in the air as his blade came down with tremendous force cutting the demon in half, both halves quickly disolved into gave dust.

"Silver weapons can only affect them... do you have any?" said David while blocking the blows of the other demon. one of them quickly anwsered, "the armorer! he has plenty of them!" all the guards nodded in agreement. "sir Devan, can you fend for yourslef while we get the weapons?" David swung his blade out of his repetative blocking spun around and sliced the demon in the chest, it screeched and the exploded into more grave dust. David nodded while panting, the armor was saving his life, but still he was totally fatiged. the guards began to run west, David was focused on fighting the finaldemon. it scratched at his helmet them punched him in the gut with it's skelatal hand, it then summoned fir from seemingly no where and threw it at David, the force knocked himthrough one of the buildings windows and onto a bed.

David quickly got back on his feet and looked around in rush, he then relised he was missing his sliver blade. "Damn it!" he shouted looking for somthing to fight with, on a table next to the bed he saw a silver candle holder, he picked it up and dove back through the window, the demon was infront of him, David began swinging at the demon with the candle holder. It wasnt exactly powerful... but it was better then a steel sword at the moment. the demon seemed to be annoyed at this, it swung at David causing him to drop his "weapon". In reaction David swung at the demon, it hurt the demon! 'its silver plated!' thought David in relief. "David continued to swing at it until the demon could take no more and faded into dust.

David was breathing heavily he went toward the house he was thrown into earlier and leaned against the wall, he looked to his left and saw his silver claymore, he picked it up and put it in the sheeth it came in. David decided he would wait for the guards to get back... if they got back, he sat there... thinking... for some reason he was thinking about M... he was sure why, he barely knew her, it must have been how kind she was. David shook offa framilier feeling. 2 minutes past when he saw the guards running toward him, "good your here!" said David, he glad to know that those damn creatures diddnt steal another life.

"we think we know where the kings assinator is." said the leader of the guards, "huh? Balmoras king was assainated!" the guards nodded, "he's an alchemist named christopher." David looked around, "where is he?" the guard pulled out a piece of paper, David noticed it was a map of Balmora. "he's in a club called the southern wall, we need to save the kings daughter, do us a favor and take care of this killer would you. David nodded and took the piece of paper, the club was circled on it, David folded it up and but it in his bag, he knew exactly where it was.

David began running down the alleys killing any demon he ran into, he diddnt stop running though, he simply would strike it down in one simple motion. David eventually came across a small tan building that read "the southern wall" across the top of it. He tugged at the handle it wouldnt budge, he then put his ear against the door... he heard a man screaming. David quickly lifted his foot and kicked the door down with a powerful blow to the handle. the club was dark but not dark enough to hide what he saw, there was a man in a black robe that wore a strange mask that represented a Daedra... the demons of oblivion. the man was standing over a cowering woodelf that wore a silver robe, the wood elf tried to blast the man with an elemntal blast of ice, but it diddnt effect him at all.

the man in black the summoned a demon... the ones he had been fighting. "Why? why are you doing this to me!" the wood elf asked still on the floor backing away quickly, the man in black spoke in a deep and dark voice, "Because you musn't complete your purpose!" David then ran forward, suddenly his armor began to glow a bright silver, a thousand times greater then before, then the wood elf's robe began glow as well, and just as bright as David's. The man in black shielded his eyes, "NO, THE GODS GOT HERE BEFORE ME! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGING PALADINS!" he yelled before disapearing in a large explosion of fire. David looked at the elf, the elf's robe stopped glowing, as did Davids armor. "t-thank you! my name is christopher traveler... and yours!" the elf said happy to know that he was alive thanks to him... 


	6. dealing with the murderer

Ch.6

**Dealing with the "murderer"**

David was very surprised at the fact that the person who killed the mighty king of Balmora was nothingmore than a small woodelf. "Your Christopher?!" He said shocked and confused. "hmm?... well... yes, why? Is there some sort of problem" he asked scratching his head. "Well..." David thought for a moment and knew that there was no way this little elf, even if he was an alchemist, could kill the king of Balmora, Especially since he was in posession of the great "ice blade of the monarch" a rare blade that was made by a nord thousands of years ago. Apparently the Nord was called Rethis Galious, he was famous for killing the Frost dragon of Solethsium, when the ice dragon would fight other Nords they would be frozen within a thick sheet of ice, actually... a very valuable ice that is so hard, it can withstand even fire attacks. So Rethis made the ice blade to fight the dragon, since all of the nords weapons had no affect, how he made it is still a mystery, but some how King Falisum (the king of Balmora) got his hands on it.

David held his head in thought for a moment in thought, "wait... YOU killed King Falisum?" The woodelf was shocked at what he was saying, his eyes widened and he fell back a little, "are you accusing me of killing him?!" David sheethed his sword, "hey im just going by what i heard, and apparently you killed him." Chris just laughed, "no you silly dunmer! i diddnt kill him!" David wasnt buying it, "then who did?" asked David takeing off his helmet "and how did you know i was a dunmer?" Christopher sighed, "well... i know you wont believe me but... that Deadra lord killed him... he has been searching for all of the ancient weapons of Vvardenfell an-" He was interupted by David laughing, "you think im going to believe that the Dremora we just vanquished without even touching him was Daedric lord!? If he WAS a Daeric lord he could have killed us with ease!" Chris was getting angry, "YOU IDIOT! JUST LISTEN TO WHAT IM SAYING! His name is Lucigoth Ur, yes he IS related to Dagoth, he is his son and apparently the first numidium." David rolled his eyes, "your just makeing this more and more unbelieveable!" Chris sighed "ive been following him... i suppose i should tell you what happened... it all started near the coast of Suran..."


	7. the story

**CH.7**

**The Story...**

_I was near the coast of northern Suran, i was only worried that i might run into a mudcrab or cliffracer at worst... but no, it was terrible..._Chris was walking on the shore with a bag of herbs and jars of powder. He was struggling to carry it and mumbling curses from the frustrastion. The sand crunched beneath his shoes as he walked slowly. _I was on the shore since the path had faded away as i went along it, the air was fresh and the shore seemed peaceful... but there was somthing gloomy about the atmosphere. _He kept along the beach when the strap on his bag snapped and fell to the floor, Chris did nothing but stood there for a moment wondering why this was happening to him. He then calmly turned around and picked up the jars and herbs placeing them in the correct place. _i started to hear somthing... a voice... it sound feirce but so far that it was muffled... i ignored it for a moment until i noticed it was getting closer... i thought it might have been bandits or possibly even pirates... _

The alchemest gathered the remaining supplies that had fallen out and shoved them in the bag quickly, he then stumbled toward a large rock and hide behind nervously. the voices eventually became clear enough to understand. "You old fool! your warrior days are over! just give me the blade!" said a sinister voice. Another voice had risen from the dispute, "Who are you!? you think you can defeat Umbra! HA!" the sound of blades clashed fiercfully together as they both yelled there own battlecrys. _The other voice sounded like an orc at the time, and i was right, i peaked carefully behind my hideing spot... _An orc with "orcish" armour was fighting a man in a black cloak with a Daedric dai-katana, a powerful black and red blade with the soul of a demon infused within it. The orc's blade was unique however... Chris had seen Dadric weapons before, but never what the orc had, it looked like it was made of ebony, a rare black and gold blade, only ebony two handed swords dont exist, and plus the place where the gold should be was silver, it also was enchanted since you could see the thick purple aura surrounding the entire blade.

"Umbra, just give it to me! your only a mortal!" Said the Dadric lord slashing toward Umbra's chest. Umbra quickly jumped back and brought his blade close to his face in a blocking frame. He was on one knee and panting from the fight, "ive fought Dremora before... your no different..." The Daeric lord stood there silently... until a slight cackling could be heard from behind his red and black mask, he laughed madly and he threw down his weapon. "YOU THINK IM JUST A DREMORA!!! THOSE WORTHLESS SWITS!!! THEY DONT POSSES EVEN ONE TENTH OF MY POWER!!!" he continued to laugh feicely. _i was terrified... a Dremora was bad enough... but this guy... he was somthing more, i think that if you listened hard enough you could hear Umbra's armour rattle from the fear shooting through his veins... _Umbra was confused... and for the first time in all of his life... he was afraid. "who... who are you?" Umbra said in anger slowly bringing down his guard since his enemy had thrown down his weapon. His voice sound darker then before, "me?... heh heh heh... my nam is Lucigoth... Lucigoth Ur." He said his name with pride and gripped his fist. Lucigoth lifted his hand as a fire formed in his palm like a miniture sun. He then brought it down as hard as he could and the floor erupted into flames, however right when Umbra was going to be swallowed by the flame a slick beam of ice came from behind a large rock and froze it in its path.

Chris stood there with his palm raised in front of him. "Ugh... who in Oblivion are you!?" Chris was scared so he diddnt answer, "i dont have time for this." said Lucigoth picking up his weapon slowly and raising it to the heavens. "when my troops are done with you... ill get that sword!" he vowed, stray beams or red light shot toward Dai-katana turning it bright red like the blood of his enemies, with incredible speed he flipped it around and empaled the earth with it causing skeletal hands to raise from the dirt. Lucigoth pulled it out of the ground and cackled as flames engulfed hiding him for a moment until his voice faded away with the fire. The skeletons ripped themselves from the graves and pulled out silver weapons from the ground as if they had been there forever, _well... we killed off the skeletons... i mean... HE killed them off, but since i saved his life Umbra owned me i guess... since then ive been looking for him, and the only relation to everywhere he has been... is that each of the locations had a weapon from anceint times, i dont know why he wants them... but i bet it has somthing to do with Dagoth's plans and those islands that popped up recently... tell me... haveyou ever heard of the Crystal Blades?..._


	8. the crystal blades

JULY 23 — A traffic accident in The Acreage claimed the life of a Wellington teenager on Wednesday. According to a PBSO report, a 1999 Ford F-250 driven by David Rafferty Jr., 31 of The Acreage, was travelling northbound on Avocado Blvd. and approaching Persimmon Blvd. when Rafferty noticed a 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse, driven by 18-year-old Lindsey Zaremba of Wellington, begin to enter the intersection from a stop sign. Zaremba was westbound on Persimmon Blvd., attempting to turn left, when Rafferty tried to avoid Zaremba's car, he collided with her driver's side door. Zaremba was pronounced dead on the scene.

From Palm West Almanac for July 25, 2003


End file.
